video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Malta Story
|catalogue number = VC CC1023 |rating = |running time = 99 minutes}} The Malta Story is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection in 9th February 1987 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 16th November 1987. Description Cast * Alec Guinness as Flight Lieutenant Peter Ross * Jack Hawkins as Air Commodore Frank * Anthony Steel as Wing Commander Bartlett * Muriel Pavlow as Maria Gonzar * Renée Asherson as Joan Rivers * Hugh Burden as Eden, Security * Nigel Stock as Giuseppe Gonzar (aka Ricardi) * Reginald Tate as Vice Admiral Payne * Ralph Truman as Vice Admiral Willie Banks * Flora Robson as Melita Gonzar, Maria's and Giuseppe's mother * Ronald Adam as Operations Room controller (uncredited) * Derek Aylward as uncredited * Peter Barkworth as Cypher Clerk (uncredited) * Ivor Barnard as Old Man (uncredited) * Peter Bull as Flying Officer (uncredited) * Stuart Burge as Paolo Gonzar, Maria's brother (uncredited) * Edward Chaffers as Stripey (uncredited) * Michael Craig as British officer (uncredited) * Rosalie Crutchley as Carmella Gonzar, Paolo's wife (uncredited) * Maurice Denham as British officer (uncredited) * Jerry Desmonde as General (uncredited) * Thomas Heathcote as a radar operator (uncredited) * Gordon Jackson as soldier, Army airfield defence troop (uncredited) * Geoffrey Keen as Sergeant Major, Army airfield defence troop (uncredited) * Dermot Kelly as British soldier at airport (uncredited) * Sam Kydd as soldier, Army airfield defence troop (uncredited) * Richard Leven as soldier (uncredited) * Colin Loudan as O'Connor (uncredited) * Victor Maddern as soldier, Army airfield defence troop (uncredited) * Michael Medwin as Ramsey, CO 'Phantom' Squadron (uncredited) * Lee Patterson as officer on truck (uncredited) * William Russell as officer at prison (uncredited) * Marc Sheldon as uncredited * Harold Siddons as Matthews, bomber pilot (uncredited) * Noel Willman as Hobley, Navy pilot (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of The Malta Story (1953) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of The Malta Story (1953) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Rare 1987 release) Closing (Rare 1987 release) Trailers and info Despite being released in 1987, Early prints of this VHS has the 1986 promo. The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos 1987 Print It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Rank Organisation Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Movies Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC U Category:Thea Film Productions Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:Cinema Club Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions